


make out paradise

by Kendarrr



Series: Wish Fulfillment [2]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, more kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More making out practice between Amy and Karma. But apparently, a little touching goes a longer way than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make out paradise

Karma led Amy by the arm into her room, slamming the door behind her. Her best friend immediately made her way to the bed, sitting cross-legged on top of the covers while Karma walked around, lighting the candles she  _borrowed_  from her mom’s scented candle collection. “Karma, what are you doing? Why are you lighting candles?” Amy asked from where she was sitting. “You’re not going to sacrifice me to an angry and benevolent god to purge you of your sins, are you?”

She finished lighting the rest of the candles, ignoring Amy. She took out her phone, found the app, and hooked it up to her dock. “Music? What is going on with you?” Amy stood up and pulled Karma away, unplugging the iPhone dock while doing so.

“I found a playlist on 8tracks.” Karma explained with a pout. “I thought it would be nice, you know. Gives us atmosphere, or something.”

“Atmosphere for what, exactly?” Amy raised a curt brow, but it dawned on her. They’ve been best friends for  _years_ , after all. “Oh no. More make-out practice?”

“You don’t have to sound so sad about it!” Karma laughed, smacking Amy with one of her pillows, right across the face. The blonde snatched the pillow after it hit her face and lunged for Karma, her wrist in her grasp. They fell on the bed, a giggling mess. Amy on top of Karma like it was nothing. They’ve been in this position before, and therefore there was no sense in overreacting.

Right? Right.

Amy nudged Karma’s forehead with hers and smiled. “I don’t want some cheesy playlist while we’re making out.” She murmured, soft against Karma’s cheek. Amy’s on top of her, pinning her down, and her heart. It was beating  _way_ too loud that she was sure that the entire world could hear. Her face was on fire. She wanted to hide, but with Amy looking at her in the way she was, Karma wanted to bask in it.

Instead of feeling any shade of shy, Karma smiled up at her best friend. “Kiss me.” She whispered. Light danced in Amy’s eyes, like sunlight streaming between the leaves of a roofed forest. Karma’s eyes darted to Amy’s mouth. Saw her lick her lips before she released her wrists to cup a soft cheek. They kissed. Brief, but it got the point across.

Karma blinked at the loss of Amy’s warm mouth. “W-well, if you don’t to hear a cheesy playlist, then what  _do_  you want to hear?”

Amy rolled off of Karma to lay on her back. Karma sat up, her shirt riding up her stomach. “You.” She stated. She rested her hand on top of her stomach. “You make small noises in the back of your throat when we…” Amy smiled at her. “When we kiss.”

“What? No I don’t.” She insisted, like she was accused of snoring.

“You do. And it’s cute.” Amy argued back, tugging Karma by her hand so she would rest her warm weight on top of her best friend. This position, Karma realized, was new between them. They’ve always been on their side whenever they practice making out. But it was comfortable, mostly because Amy was comfortable to lie on. “It’s like teeny hamster noises.”

Karma snorted and rolled her eyes. “That’s not true and you know it. Maybe  _you_ ’re the one who makes those noises, and I’m going to prove it.” She grinned, her lips hovering over Amy’s, a hair’s breadth separating them from touching. Karma noticed Amy’s throat bob, her breath hitch. She finally pressed their mouths together and she felt the tension from Amy’s body dissipate. And Karma couldn’t help but think that her kisses could relieve Amy’s nervousness.

Humming, Karma brought her hand up to cup Amy’s cheek. Her thumbs grazed the shape of her jaw. She tilted her chin upwards and dared to part her lips, taking Amy’s bottom lip and to lightly suck on it. Karma was pleased that Amy didn’t tense. She lost herself for a moment. Tasting Amy’s lips, allowing her perfume to wash over her. Karma’s eyes fluttered to a close and she swore she melted in her best friend’s arms as she wrapped them around her body. She felt so secure and so safe when Amy kissed her. Like she was risking everything and nothing all at once because Amy was holding her. The one person she could trust with everything she had. And kissing was only a minor part of it.

Karma pulled back and licked her lips. “Are you trying out a different lip gloss?” She asked, nipping her faux-girlfriend’s lip for a taste. “It tastes minty.”

“It was on sale at Target.” Amy said by way of explaining. She absently rubbed the swell of Karma’s hips, making her shirt ride up her back. The light graze of her fingers against Karma’s bare back sent a thrill up her spine. Maybe it would’ve been better if she groped a boob—maybe then Karma wouldn’t feel something weird—but those fleeting touches made her  _feel_  things. Things she had no idea how to handle. Things she couldn’t talk to about Karma because it was sort of, kind of, totally her fault.

“What’s wrong?” Amy furrowed a brow. Her fingers were still stroking the small of Karma’s back, and it was somehow making her feel weak. She sucked in a breath and shook her head.

“Nothing, let’s just keep practicing.”

“I’m not going to kiss you again if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. This isn’t the time to hide things from me, Karma. Full disclosure.”

“Right, full disclosure.” Karma sat up, her amber hair falling in thick waves across her left shoulder. Still straddling Amy, she flattened her palms against her best friend’s flat stomach. “You were just touching my back and, I don’t know.” Karma nibbled her bottom lip, looked down while Amy watched her with something curious in her eyes. “It doesn’t feel bad or anything!” She assured her.

“But do you want me to stop?” Amy asked, removing her hand from her hip. But Karma made a noise—a cross between a grunt and a squeak. “What the  _heck_  was that sound?” Amy snorted, laughing.”

“I don’t want you to stop!” Karma broke down laughing as well. Her shoulders quivered in her attempts to hold back her laughter. She directed Amy’s hand back to the swell of her hips, wrapping her arms around her as she lowered herself back on top of her best friend. “It’s fine, honestly. I’m just not used to it, I guess?” Karma planted her elbows on either side of Amy’s head and kissed her. “It makes me feel all  _tingly_.”

Smiling, Amy craned her neck to take Karma’s ample bottom lip. She cupped Karma’s cheek with one hand, her other palm sliding up Karma’s loose shirt, making her gasp at the sensation of Amy’s fingers dancing against the base of her spine. Encouraged by Karma’s reactions, Amy dragged the pads of her fingers up her higher, stroking the smooth skin of her back.

Karma pulled back, sucking in a shaky breath. “That feels  _really_  good.” She murmured. Amy, panting, wrapped a firm hand around the back of her neck to pull her in deeper.

They’ve practiced often enough that Amy knew what she wanted to do whenever she kissed Karma, or whenever Karma would kiss her. It was just like kissing anyone, really. Except with Amy, it was a hundred shades better. Karma flattened herself on top of Amy and kissed her back, hard. And she even dared to open her mouth again, her tongue peeking out slightly to lick the seam of Amy’s mouth.

Her best friend only made a soft, humming noise. Amy gripped Karma’s thighs. Pulled back a bit to suck in a breath. “Are we going to use tongue now?”

Karma was blushing, she was sure of it. But with Amy looked at her in  _that_  way again—the way she had no idea how to decipher. In all their years of being best friends, Amy never looked at her in  _that_  way before. But Karma enjoyed it. It made her feel things again and it drove her crazy, not having a word for the feelings that stir around in her stomach whenever Amy left to go home, leaving Karma alone on her bed, her lips swollen from the kissing, the taste of Amy still on her tongue.

“Yeah, why not?” Karma grinned. “Maybe more over-the-shirt touching too, like…” She trailed off, dragging her hand along Amy’s sides. “But if you’re uncomfortable with that, then we can stick to tongue.”

Amy smiled and shook her head. “I think that as long as I get to do it to you too, I’m fine.” She bit her lip as soon as she said it. “Are you  _sure_  this isn’t going too far?”

Karma shrugged, not knowing how else to respond. She sat up and pulled Amy along with her, so they’re sitting across from each other, legs overlapping in a tangled mess. “Hmm.” Karma tugged Amy again, positioning her on her lap. “This is nice.” She said, pecking her girlfriend’s lips a few times.  _Girlfriend_ , Karma thinks, grinning to herself. “Okay. Boob-touching. Ready?”

“Why do you have to make it sound like we’re going to bob for apples?” Amy rested her arms against Karma’s shoulders, crossing it behind her head. “Just kiss me and we’ll go from there.”

Nodding, Karma leaned in and kissed Amy. A deep, warm sensation flooded her belly while Amy tightened her arms around Karma. Their lips parted and Karma shakily deepened the kiss, her tongue grazing Amy’s for the first time. It was wet and sort of weird if she thought about it, but when Amy’s palm rested on top of her wildly- beating chest, Karma stopped thinking altogether.

She moaned softly and mirrored Amy’s movements. Touching Amy was nothing new, but touching her boob definitely was. She was soft. And warm. And she could feel the fluttering of Amy’s heartbeat, wild and rhythmic, just like hers.

“I didn’t expect it to feel that good, but it does.” Amy chuckled as she kissed Karma’s cheek. Her lips lingered, traveling along her jaw, down to her neck. This was new. Neck-kissing? Definitely something Karma could get behind in.

She squeezed Amy’s breasts gently, still unable to get her head around the fact that she’s touching her girlfriend’s boob. But now, Amy’s nuzzling her neck, kissing the back of her ear and it was ticklish and it made her skin heat up, and  _oh god…_

“I think…” Karma pulled back, swallowing hard. “We’re getting the hang of this.”

Amy grinned. “We were always fast learners when we studied together. But,” she rested her forehead against Karma’s. “Does this mean we’ve practiced enough?”

“What? Of course not. You know what they say.” Karma flashed Amy a grin and kissed her. “Perfect practice makes perfect kisses.” 


End file.
